1. Field of the Exemplary Embodiments
The exemplary embodiments relate to an image reproducing apparatus and a method of controlling the image reproduction; and more particularly, to a broadcast reproducing apparatus and a method of controlling the broadcast reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and communication technology, user demand for large capacity and high quality image data is increasing. In particular, image output devices such as digital TVs are replacing analog TVs.
A digital TV receives a large amount of data to provide high image quality digital broadcasting. However, to provide digital broadcasting, the amount of broadcasting data to be processed is large and the processing is complicated. Thus, the time required for booting up digital TVs is longer than for analog TVs.